Distraction
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Lab Series #4: To mask his disappointment and hurt, Wally asks to move his lab time with Hinata that afternoon. The easiness and fluttering are easy to ignore, right?


**A/N: Thank you all for supporting my first official series. Now enjoy your next treat.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, nope. Young Justice, no. Don't own either.**

The shrill of the alarm clock and the pang of hunger in his stomach were what pulled Wally from a dreamless sleep. Letting out a small yawn, Wally took the time to see Artemis sleeping under his arm, and then let out a sigh of relief. Usually he would wake up to his arm removed from its favorite spot.

Carefully, Wally reached over her to turn off the alarm and then relaxed again, his arm once more wrapped around Artemis' waist. Wally had wanted to pull Artemis closer and bury his face in her blonde hair, but refrained from the action, not wanting to ruin what he thought was a delicate moment. When was the last time they were ever this close?  
>"I love you," Wally said in such a low whisper that he could barely hear himself. He had to get up and get ready for an early morning class, but Wally laid there and enjoyed the moment for as long as he could. It had been such a long time since he was actually this close to her.<p>

The moment was ruined when he heard the whine of their white bulldog coming from outside of their bedroom door. Artemis let out a groan of her own before shifting under Wally's arm. He held his breath, willing her to go back to sleep, so this moment in time could last just a bit longer. Of course life showed that she was a vindictive bitch by having Artemis turn onto her side and look at Wally with a sleepy yet annoyed expression.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" she asked. Wally chalked her tone to being sleepy and not slightly peeved.

"I should," Wally gave off his usual goofy smile, "But I was comfy, and didn't want to move."

Artemis scoffed. That could have been either a good thing as in she thought the gesture was cute but also cheesy. The scoff could also mean she was just plain annoyed.

"You should get going," she said after rolling out of bed and heading for the door. Their dog let out his dog in a happy gesture when he saw her and then ran and jumped onto the bed, and more specifically onto Wally's lap, "You don't want to be late."

"I don't know," Wally pushed his luck. His fingers scratched at the eager dog's ears, "I remember during our freshman year that we would skip out all the time to just make the whole day a date."

Wally swore he saw a hint of a smile on her face, and ingrained it in his mind. The smile disappeared as she turned around and stretched, the white and green jersey she always wore as pajamas stretching up just a bit. Wally would have gave off a seductive growl, but kept his mouth shut. The moment was still fragile.

"And then we had to scramble to gather all of the missed lectures, so we wouldn't flunk finals," she finally said, and threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"Right, Mom nearly killed me because of that," Wally let out a laugh.

Artemis turned to fully face him. Her smirk was still there as she walked to Wally's side of the bed and pushed their now sleeping dog off his lap. She soon took over the spot and gave Wally a nice, long kiss. Wally had to hold back his relieved sigh. He had missed this so much.

"As much as I want to," Artemis said before tracing her finger over Wally's jawline, causing him to slightly shiver, "I can't. I promised a girl day with M'gann and Zatanna, and we're starting it off with a breakfast. So if you want to hurry and take a shower, I suggest you go now before I take over."

Wally tried to hold back the disappointment in his tone, "Good point, at least it was worth the shot." he gave Artemis a quick kiss on the forehead before having her get off his lap and then rushing to get a shower in.

His smile faded when he was under the hot water while his hands clenched and unclenched. Wally wouldn't deny that he had wanted to scream out every curse word that existed. Instead, Wally opted for letting out a frustrated growl as he got out of the shower and rushed through his routine of getting dressed, brushing his teeth, grabbing his bag and phone, and only managing to get an egg sandwhich- courtesy of Artemis- on his way out. His biochemistry class was the farthest class away from their student apartment, and Wally had ten minutes to get there. Maybe it was the frustration and adrenaline working, but somehow Wally managed to get there with seconds to spare and took a seat near the back.

Wally usually absorbed everything the professor said- he was the only who took up the nickname Science Nerd in stride- but this time, Wally chose to tune everything out and pulled out his phone. He and Hinata didn't have to meet up in the lab until tommorow, but Wally honestly needed the distraction from his own feelings of disappointment and anger. Maybe the sight and smells of colorful chemicals and medicinal herbs along with a girl who Wally knew was avaible to listen- although Wally still wasn't exactly comfortable with sharing his personal life with her just yet. Still, it felt nice to have someone who was there just to listen- he couldn't remember the last time him and Dick had serious talk.

**-Hey, u mind having that lab day today?-**

Only then Wally relaized that Hinata could have been asleep or in class herself. Feeling like an insensitive jerk, Wally almost missed the phone vibrating in his hand. Thankfully no one was sitting beside him.

**-Sure, what time?-**

Wally knew he had another class this afternoon at four, and this class didn't end until ten. Plenty of time to put in about a good two hours of improving medicinal herbs, and even get something to eat. He told Hinata this in his text.

**-I'll be there-**

A grateful smile pulled at the corner of Wally's lips. Putting his phone away, Wally pulled out his notebook and started paying attention. For two hours, he had forgotten about the disappointment that punched him in the gut. When class was dismissed, Wally packed away his things and went straight for the chemistry lab.

He was quick- in normal terms- in getting himself ready as well as one of the stations. Hinata came in not long after Wally had his own notes out and were going over what they had worked on previously. Her faded, blue T-shirt and jeans clunged nicely to her body, and Wally had to shake his head.

"Sorry I'm late..." Hinata's face flushed as she put on a coat and googles.

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous," Wally wanted to ignore how easily that last word flew from his mouth, "It's early, so I guess you were still resting that pretty little head of yours," now his mind was telling him to stop talking.

Hinata's face turned even more red before walking up the station and stammering out what they would do next. Wally didn't tell her that he already knew. He was okay with Hinata leading on this experiment. It was hers to begin with, and in a way, Wally just loved how she could go from this shy little girl who Wally doubt was twenty to this confident scientist.

"So what made you want to move the date up?" Hinata asked as she placed a sample that was recently submerged in a pink liquid under a microscope.

Wally blinked at her bluntness before his own face began to change colors, "Oh, uh, just a rough morning and I needed the distraction besides burying myself in my books."

Hinata had a look that showed she wanted to know more but nodded in understanding before observing the sample. Wally went back to his own sample and noted any changes in his notebook. Everything stopped when Wally's stomach decided to make itself known.

"Oh..." Hinata gave off an amused look, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Once again several shades of red, Wally smiled, "I know this place that has great burgers. You up for taking the bus?"  
>Hinata nodded, closing her notebook and already starting to pack. Again, Wally could hear his brain telling him to stop as he felt a slight flutter in his chest.<p>

**Love? Hate? Tolerate?**


End file.
